


Intoxication

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [4]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30_interdits, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le trajet de Paris, Charles a besoin de recourir à une assistance pour le moins particulière. Logan est volontaire.</p><p>Canon. #02, Sous stupéfiants - cigarettes, whisky, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Brian Singer.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Consentement sujet à caution. Utilisation canonique de drogues.
> 
> Pour toute information supplémentaire concernant la moralité des personnages, des notes explicatives se trouvent à la fin. A consulter avec prudence, celles-ci contiennent des **spoilers** de la fic toute entière.
> 
> Note : Une suite à ce défi qui ne paie pas vraiment de mine : on sait tous qu'il y a eu une bonne partie coupée pendant la scène de l'avion. Eh bien, voici ma façon de combler le vide. :D Bonne lecture.

####  Intoxication

 

Après l’essai presque réussi de Magneto de faire tomber leur avion dans l’océan, le reste du voyage se passe relativement tranquillement. Le Professeur s’est isolé dans le cockpit depuis que les secousses de l’avion l’ont fait basculer à terre et franchement, Logan pourrait difficilement l’en blâmer, après la merde que vient de lui balancer Magneto au visage. Son « vieil ami », la bonne blague ; Logan connaît des ennemis jurés qui se sont montrés plus cordiaux que ça l’un envers l’autre et ont parfaitement pu tenir une conversation sans commencer à rejeter tous leurs problèmes existentiels sur le dos de l’autre. Pas que cela soit particulièrement ses affaires, bien sûr, tout cette saloperie remonte à la vieille histoire suintante qui existe entre les deux gus mais Logan trouve quand même vachement fort de café de blâmer un type qu’on a littéralement révoqué pour ne pas avoir surveillé ses braves toutous pendant qu’on faisait son temps au trou. Si Magneto savait tenir sa Confrérie en laisse, ça se saurait ; Logan ne peut s’empêcher d’être un peu du côté du Prof, sur le coup. Sûr, il aurait bien quelques mandales à distribuer au jeune Xavier, histoire de lui retirer un peu les yeux de son nombril pitoyable mais le tableau sordide commence à peine à faire douloureusement sens et il a connu des gens s’effondrer pour moins que ça.

Considérant la réaction de Charles face au jeune Magneto et tout ce qui vient de se dire dans cette coquille de métal volante, Logan se dit qu’il peut sinon accepter au moins sympathiser, ouais.

Pour la centième fois depuis le début du vol, le mutant revenu du futur se demande si c’était effectivement une bonne idée de sortir Magneto de taule. Si ça ne tenait qu’à lui, il aurait probablement laissé cet espèce d’enfoiré y pourrir pendant quelques décennies de plus, histoire de s’assurer que sa tête de nœud soit vraiment refroidie mais sauver le futur n’attend pas et si sa seule présence peut mettre Mystique de leur côté, alors soit. Ca ne lui plaît pas plus que ça mais il peut faire avec.

Ce qu’il espère, c’est que Charles puisse faire de même et à juger comment les choses sont parties, c’est fortement mal barré.

Parlant de Charles, ce dernier est en train de revenir du cockpit où il s’est exilé et Logan est prêt à lui intimer de garder les comptes qu’il aura lorsqu’il remarque qu’un truc cloche : les jambes du Professeur tremblent et celui-ci tient une main fermement pressée contre son front, presque comme s’il souhaitait la forcer à rentrer dans sa tête. Son autre poing est serré sur une minuscule fiole rempli d’un liquide doré et qu’est-ce que – oh, bien sûr. Ca doit être le fameux sérum de McCoy.

Logan est tenté d’aborder le sujet avec le jeune Xavier, de le raisonner jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte d’abandonner le sérum principalement parce qu’il ne voit pas comment ils pourraient s’en tirer sans sa télépathie, même s’il suppose que c’est justement pour ça qu’ils ont perdu leur temps à libérer Magneto. Seulement, avant même qu’il ait pu prendre la moindre décision, Lehnsherr s’est déjà levé d’un bond gracieux et a agrippé le coude de Xavier au passage.

Pendant une seconde, Logan est persuadé qu’il va lui mettre un pain mais la voix du manipulateur de métal est étrangement tendre, presque suave.

— Charles…

L’interpellé ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers l’homme qui a eu l’audace de l’interpeller, à peine s’arrête-t-il le temps de retirer brusquement son coude de la poigne étonnée.

— Dégage, Erik, siffle-t-il entre ses dents avant de foncer vers l’arrière de l’appareil et de refermer la porte des toilettes derrière lui.

Le silence reste suspendu une minute dans l’air immobile, chacun des hommes présents retenant inconsciemment sa respiration – puis les traits de Lehnsherr se durcissent et ce dernier fait un pas en direction de la porte fermée.

Oh _non_.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’il peut tolérer de la part de cette tête de nœud mais pour l’amour de tout ce qui est bon sur cette Terre, est-ce que le gus a toujours été aussi bouché ou bien est-ce que les dix ans de prison lui ont tellement niqué le cerveau qu’il ne comprend pas ce que « non » veut dire ? Malgré sa résolution à rester loin de ce conflit particulier, Logan ne peut s’empêcher de se lever de son siège et de barrer l’accès au manipulateur de métal, le nez retroussé en une grimace.

Lehnsherr n’a pas l’air perturbé le moins du monde par son action, à peine lève-t-il un sourcil agacé en esquissant un geste impatient de la main comme pour lui indiquer très subtilement d’aller se faire foutre. Que dalle, ouais. Wolverine montre des dents, ses instincts protecteurs ressurgissant comme de mauvais invités surprise.

— T’es devenu sourd à force de t’écouter parler à tes quatre murs ou bien ? Quand quelqu’un te demande de ne pas le toucher, tu ne le touches pas. C’est pas compliqué à piger, il me semble.

— Je veux juste m’assurer qu’il va bien, réplique Lehnsherr, hautain.

L’affirmation sonne horriblement faux, même aux oreilles de Logan qui ne peut pas supporter le ton horripilant d’une onctuosité de façade. Il n’y a pas deux minutes, Lehnsherr accusait en hurlant le Prof d’avoir abandonné les mutants, toute cette merde et pour un peu que Charles fasse montre de vulnérabilité, ça redevient tout sucre et tout miel ? Qui aurait l’idée de suivre un tel bipolaire, sérieusement ? Logan pige de moins en moins et pour tout dire, l’attitude de ce jeune Magneto ne lui plaît guère.

— _Je_ vais m’assurer que tout va bien, grogne Wolverine en montrant les canines. Toi, tu peux te rasseoir et attendre qu’on te donne la permission.

— Je ne suis pas un gosse ! s’indigne le jeune Magneto, l’air outragé de se faire renvoyer à sa place comme un enfant désobéissant. C’est plutôt navrant de se dire qu’il a traversé cinquante ans depuis le passé pour sauver ça.

— Arrête de te comporter comme tel et je reconsidérerais la chose. Maintenant, assieds-toi ou je te le fais regretter.

Pendant un instant, Lehnsherr semble vouloir lui sauter dessus et ce n’est pas réellement pour déplaire à Logan. Sortir le type de prison a été selon lui une immense perte de temps et chaque seconde passée à regarder les deux idiots se prendre le bec lui donne des envies meurtrières. Il respecte bien trop le Prof pour lui encastrer son poing dans la figure mais Magneto ? Il le fera sans scrupules et il _aimera_ probablement ça.

Heureusement pour lui, Lehnsherr semble avoir plus de plomb dans l’espèce de bouche à courant d’airs qu’il appelle cerveau car ce dernier accepte de se rasseoir en montrant un peu des dents, sans doute pour faire bonne figure. Ca serait mignon s’il ne détestait déjà pas profondément le mec et cela peu importe l’aide que leur a apportée Magneto durant ses dernières années de vie – ce n’est pas quelque chose qui est encore arrivé et ce bébé là a bien besoin de grandir avant que Wolverine ne lui fasse confiance.

Tant mieux dans un sens, parce que Charles s’attend sans doute à ce que Tête de Métal tienne sa promesse de ne tuer personne. Vraiment marrant comme blague. Pour un type qu’il appelle « son vieil ami », ce jeune Prof là ne semble pas piger une brêle à ce qu’il se passe dans la tête de Lehnsherr.

A dire vrai, il n’est pas sûr que Xavier soit en état d’entrer dans n’importe quelle tête et c’est… inquiétant en soi. Imaginer le télépathe ainsi privé de ses pouvoirs… Logan n’attend pas davantage pour battre en retraite vers la planque improvisée de son ancien – futur, merde, c’est trop confus pour lui ce genre de conneries – mentor pour y frapper quelques coups discrets.

— Tout va bien, Charles ? marmonne-t-il dans l’encadrement, assez fort pour que l’interpellé l’entende.

Un murmure étouffé lui indique d’entrer ; il s’exécute, taisant toute plainte à propos du manque d’espace et referme la porte, conscient d’avoir la nuque perforée par le regard furieux de Magneto.

Appuyé contre la solide surface du mur, Charles… a vraiment l’air mal, ce qui n’est même plus une exagération passé ce point. Ses cheveux sont plus emmêlés que jamais, ses joues sont beaucoup trop pâles pour que cela soit sain et ses yeux bleus comblés d’un rouge sanguin presque maladif. Il a l’air d’un drogué en manque et merde, c’est sans doute ce qu’il est ; il en a tout l’air si on ne doit se fier qu’aux apparences, jusqu’à la seringue vide qui s’est échoué par terre, le garrot improvisé avec sa ceinture et la chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Bon sang, si ce n’est pas une triste vue…

— Merci Dieu, c’est toi, soupire le Professeur avant de combler sans plus d’explication l’espace entre leurs lèvres.

Le premier réflexe de Logan est de prendre Xavier – Charles ! – par les épaules pour le secouer un bon coup, le tirer de sa crise étrange parce qu’il paraît évident que le télépathe n’est pas dans son état normal, merde, le type vient juste de s’injecter il-ne-sait-trop-quoi dans ses veines mais quelque chose retient la brusquerie de ses mouvements, un sixième sens peut-être qui lui hurle qu’il n’a rien à craindre de cet homme, que du contraire. Il y a quelque chose de triste, de désespéré dans la frénésie des mains qui s’enroulent autour de sa nuque, comme si l’homme face à lui n’avait plus l’habitude de ce genre de toucher intime – et Logan est surpris de voir à quel point son propre corps est réactif, à quel point le frisson qui parcourt ses avant-bras est plus agréable que dérangeant. Le contact d’une langue partant à l’assaut de la sienne le fait sursauter et s’il s’abandonne quelques secondes au baiser – cela fait si longtemps, putain – il ne lui faut guère plus que sa main s’enroulant autour d’une taille fine pour se souvenir qui il est en train d’embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Charles… soupire-t-il en se dégageant sans mal de la bouche avide du jeune homme.

— Je t’en prie, hoquette le Prof en glissant une paire de mains tremblantes sous la chemise du voyageur temporel, les voix, elles sont partout, fais-les taire, je t’en prie.

 _Merde_ , jure Logan entre ses dents, tout en emprisonnant le Professeur entre ses bras pour éviter que celui-ci ne vacille. Qu’est-ce que ce fichu sérum est supposé faire exactement ? Est-ce que c’est normal, est-ce que c’est un effet secondaire indésirable, est-ce que le Prof va lui claquer entre les doigts ? Est-ce qu’il devrait appeler McCoy ? Bordel de –

— Non, pas Hank, halète le télépathe en battant rapidement des paupières, toujours coincé dans sa poigne. C’n’… normal, juste… les voix… besoin de…

— Besoin de quoi ? s’enquiert Wolverine, pas le moins rassuré du monde.

Mais le Prof se contente de se fendre d’un gémissement et de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, ses mains toujours enfouies sur la chemise du voyageur temporel et bien décidées à y rester. Logan grogne et ferme les yeux ; il n’a pas besoin d’un dessin pour savoir que ce que Xavier recherche, c’est une distraction et s’est probablement jeté sur la première chose qu’il a considéré comme étant acceptable.

Sauf que l’idée de baiser Xavier contre le mur est… d’accord, il en a connu des plus désagréables parce que le corps qui se fond contre le sien est tout sauf repoussant mais sans compter l’inconfort évident de leur situation, il faut aussi tenir compte du fait que le Prof n’est définitivement pas dans son état normal. On peut également ajouter que coucher avec des gens au bord de l’évanouissement n’est pas tellement son truc.

D’un autre côté, il n’a décemment pas envie de laisser tomber le Professeur alors que celui-ci demande son assistance, aussi peu orthodoxe soit-elle, avec un air aussi fébrile ni de faire face au visage hautain de Magneto qui n’a sans doute pas besoin de dessin lui non plus pour comprendre ce qui se passe derrière la porte verrouillée.

Contre la peau tendue de son cou, Charles gémit derechef, une plainte et une supplique à la fois. Sous la sensation humide des lèvres qui piquent son cou de baisers, il peut sentir la dureté de dents qui se retiennent de mordre, d’étouffer une douleur innommable dans ses chairs impossibles à marquer.

— Logan… je t’en prie…

Oh, _bordel_. Il n’a ni la patience ni la résistance pour supporter ce genre de saloperie.

Logan baisse le pantalon de son futur amant sans aucune cérémonie, agrippant son sous-vêtement au passage pour les faire glisser sur les mollets minces, juste en-dessous des genoux. Le tissu étiré immobilise presque les jambes du Professeur ; certainement, ça n’est pas une position confortable mais si Charles voulait du confort, il ne lui aurait pas demandé de le baiser dans les toilettes de son jet privé. Contrairement à ce que le Wolverine a cru, le sexe du jeune homme est déjà en train de durcir lorsqu’il le prend en main, ses lèvres écrasant le cri de surprise qui sort de la bouche face à la sienne.

Pour quelqu’un à moitié cohérent, Charles est un amant foutrement réceptif. Chaque caresse appliquée sur sa verge, chaque changement de pression, chaque mouvement de langue différent fait naître un gémissement différent, un frisson, un soupir que Logan s’empresse de dévorer comme un loup affamé. Rougies par l’assaut d’une bouche étrangère, les lèvres du Professeur sont un véritable appel au baiser et à la luxure auquel il devient étrangement difficile de résister au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se frottent l’un contre l’autre.

— Logan, je… marmonne le télépathe, ses paupières tremblant sous l’effet d’une nouvelle vague de sensations.

— Sh, lui intime le Wolverine en mordillant doucement le creux de la gorge blanche à moitié cachée sous les plis de sa chemise ouverte. Ne pense plus à rien, Chuck.

Il doit être facile de perdre ses pensées dans l’inconfort de la situation. L’espace confiné limite le moindre de leurs mouvements, leurs vêtements entravent le contact d’une façon qui est loin d’être agréable, sans compter les tensions visibles qui raidissent le corps du Professeur ; Wolverine a eu assez d’amantes et d’amants dans sa vie pour deviner que celui-ci ne tiendra pas excessivement longtemps – ce qui tient plus du soulagement qu’autre chose, étant donné l’état de cohérence de son partenaire.

C’est donc résolument décidé à terminer leur corps-à-corps impromptu le plus vite possible qu’il s’empresse par se mettre à genoux.

Cela fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il a été intime avec un autre homme et encore davantage depuis qu’il a eu un sexe masculin dans sa bouche ; il aime utiliser ses dents lors des préliminaires, ce qui n’inspire pas forcément la confiance, surtout quand son partenaire est un inconnu qu’il a trouvé au coin d’un bar ou quelque endroit où se pressent les masses anonymes. S’il avait eu le matériel adéquat sous les mains, il aurait sans doute mis plus de finesse dans ses gestes mais la fébrilité qui anime les mains tremblantes de Charles, les mêmes qui agrippent ses cheveux courts avec désespoir, n’en demande aucune.

Malgré toute la maladresse de la situation, la sensation de prendre le Professeur en bouche est étrangement plaisante. Ce dernier a depuis longtemps laissé tomber tout effort de cohésion et se contente de gémir de façon obscène dès que Logan applique un coup de langue à un nouvel endroit ou de tirer légèrement sur ses cheveux dès que le rythme fait mine de ralentir. Pour sa part, Logan trouve une certaine satisfaction à arracher des soupirs aussi érotiques à son amant improvisé, tout en savourant le poids et la texture de la chair sous sa langue. Ses propres mains s’appliquent à maintenir les hanches de son partenaire en place, entravant ses dernières miettes de liberté : immobile sous la pression de ses paumes, son sexe à la merci d’une langue impitoyable, Charles Xavier n’est plus qu’une masse de chair sans volonté ni énergie, soumise au bon vouloir de son amant.

Ce serait un mensonge particulièrement éhonté de dire que Logan ne profite pas de leur partie de jambes en l’air improvisée ; il n’y a rien de plus désirable que de dominer quelqu’un si complètement, de pouvoir décider de le faire jouir ou non avec une simple pression, de recueillir ses suppliques étouffées pour mieux les ignorer par la suite. Il suffit d’un réajustement infime pour pouvoir prendre plus profondément le sexe de son amant en bouche et oh, les « s’il te plaît » qu’il hoquette presque pathétiquement, le tremblement de ses doigts, la texture de son sexe au bord de la jouissance – c’est trop sensuel, il est lui-même en train de gigoter d’inconfort à cause de l’étroitesse de ses vêtements et la voix de Charles est un appel érotique à elle seule. Logan creuse les joues autour du membre dressé, une permission implicite, et recueille la semence avec enthousiasme lorsque celui-ci se déverse brutalement dans sa gorge.

Le goût est légèrement écœurant, aussi en crache-t-il une partie sur le sol – pas des plus sanitaires mais le moment est mal choisi pour se préoccuper de l’hygiène et de toute façon, sa mutation l’immunise contre les infections et maladies et ce genre de saletés alors bon – avant de se redresser pour embrasser fébrilement Charles. A en juger par la passion avec laquelle ce dernier enroule sa langue autour de celle de Logan, il doit apprécier son propre goût.

Ca ne devrait pas être aussi foutrement érotique ; il ne peut s’empêcher de gémir en se pressant davantage contre son partenaire improvisé.

— Attends, attends, marmonne le Professeur contre sa nuque en laissant ses mains plonger voracement sur sa ceinture.

Cela nécessite un peu d’aide de la part des deux partenaires mais Logan est vite libéré de la prison étroite de son pantalon et une main laissée tremblante par les ravages de l’orgasme s’enroule autour de son propre membre, lui arrachant un sifflement de plaisir. A en juger par la dextérité avec laquelle ses doigts parcourent la colonne de chair dressée, Xavier n’en est certainement pas à son premier amant masculin et il a tôt fait de découvrir les points sensibles, faisant rouler de temps à autre un pouce agile sur le gland – un geste qui ne manque pas de faire naître un cri de surprise qu’il s’empresse d’étouffer au fond de sa gorge. Revanchard, Logan enfonce ses dents dans le creux du cou de son amant, juste au-dessus de la jugulaire : pas assez violemment pour faire couler le sang mais ce sera suffisant pour créer une marque que même sa chemise ne pourra pas cacher.

Il imagine sans mal la tête de Magneto lorsque Charles sortira de sa retraite improvisée – les cheveux défaits, puant la sueur et le sexe, rougissant de la marque que _Logan_ aura placée au creux de sa gorge – et l’orgasme le fauche ainsi, les dents toujours plantées dans la chair tendre, entre les doigts fébriles du Professeur.

Ce dernier exhale longuement contre son oreille, la tête penchée en arrière contre le mur, les paupières fermée sur un monde qui n’appartient qu’à lui. Mû du désir silencieux de se faire pardonner, l’immortel dépose quelques baisers sur la marque violacée, suçotant la peau malmenée avec tendresse. L’intimité de l’action le surprend un instant, vite remplacé par l’inquiétude lorsqu’il aperçoit une larme couler sur la joue mal rasée.

— OK ? murmure-t-il contre les lèvres rouges.

Charles hoche la tête en guise d’approbation. Sa voix semble l’avoir abandonné mais sa mine épuisée, presque défaite parle pour lui ; peut-être est-ce une bonne chose parce que Logan ne sait pas s’il doit se sentir coupable ou grisé d’avoir baisé le Prof au-delà de la cohérence.

Il remonte son pantalon en silence, sous le regard absent du télépathe. Au moins, les jambes de celui-ci ont cessé de trembler et il ne grimace plus, donc cela veut sans doute dire que le sérum a fonctionné ; un fait dont Logan n’arrive pas à se réjouir complètement. Tout ce qui peut rendre misérables cette pair d’yeux magnifiques n’est sans doute pas quelque chose à considérer positivement – et _merde_ , est-ce qu’il vient réellement de penser ça ?

Il faut qu’il sorte. Le plus vite possible. Il faut qu’il s’aère l’esprit, qu’il se concentre sur le futur à sauver, qu’il se sorte de la tête cette marque rouge au creux du cou, ces lèvres légèrement écartées, la fermeté de ces cuisses sous ses mains, le goût salé de la chair. Il faut qu’il sorte avant de faire quelque chose qu’ils risquent de regretter tous les deux.

— S’il te faut autre chose, appelle-moi, d’accord ? indique-t-il d’un ton bourru.

Nouveau hochement de tête. C’est presque plus que ce que Logan peut en supporter, aussi sort-il du minuscule compartiment en enfonçant ses mains dans les replis de sa chemise, espérant cacher un tremblement imperceptible.

Comme escompté, le regard que lui lance Magneto depuis son siège est positivement meurtrier et ses ongles enfoncés dans les accoudoirs témoignent de son évidente envie de se lever et de probablement lui carrer son poing dans la figure ; Logan ne daigne même pas répliquer ni se fendre d’une expression condescendante. De ce qu’il en sait, Charles est un grand garçon qui est libre de baiser qui il veut, dans les chiottes de son jet privé s’il le veut et tout ce que Tête de Métal trouverait à dire ne vaut absolument que dalle.

— Je suis sûr que… ce cirque était indispensable pour sauver notre futur, finit par dire Lehnsherr sur un ton qui pue la condescendance.

Logan montre une canine menaçante, guère bouleversé par le commentaire tristement prévisible.

— Pas plus que de te tirer de ton trou, tête de nœud, et on l’a bien fait alors sois mignon et _boucle-la_ si tu n’veux pas que je m’énerve.

La menace a l’air de marcher ou alors Magneto a dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire car ce dernier s’emmure dans un silence immobile, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la porte fermée à l’arrière de l’avion. Logan n’est pas inquiet pour ça : il sait qu’il peut lui démonter la tête si Lehnsherr fait seulement mine de faire un pas dans cette direction. Non, son trouble réside ailleurs et le fait que le Prof mette du temps à réapparaître ne fait rien pour calmer sa nervosité grimpante.

Il est sur le point de se lever à nouveau lorsque la porte des toilettes s’ouvre, révélant un Charles Xavier qui semble en meilleure forme que celui qui y est entré. Sa mine est plus contrôlée et ses pas assurés, alors qu’il traverse l’avion pour se recaler au fond de son siège, agrippant une bouteille de scotch et un verre au passage. S’il évite soigneusement les regards brûlants qui se posent sur la marque de morsure nettement dessinée au creux de sa gorge, s’il s’abstient de commenter la grimace de son ancien allié, Logan ne peut décemment pas l’en blâmer. Montrer davantage de vulnérabilité devant Lehnsherr serait une erreur stratégique ; Magneto est déjà un électron assez libre comme ça, pas la peine de provoquer le moment où il finira par leur tourner éventuellement le dos.

Logan se dit qu’il devrait songer à faire de même, parce qu’il ne peut pas rester – ce n’est pas sa vie, pas son présent et il y a tout un futur qui dépend de lui, un futur où le Prof a définitivement renoué les ponts cassés avec son ancien partenaire. Il n’a pas de place dans ce genre d’histoire ni le temps de s’en créer une.

Même si une part de lui regrette que Charles ne l’ait pas retenu.

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant le consentement des personnages :
> 
> 1/ Charles souffre du retour de sa télépathie et des effets du sérum, ce qui le pousse à chercher une distraction en couchant avec Logan. Il est consentant mais n'aurait pas cherché à poursuivre ce genre de liaison dans son état normal.
> 
> 2/ Logan éprouve des scrupules à avoir des relations sexuelles avec Charles car ce dernier est sous l'influence du sérum et de la douleur infligée par sa télépathie mais finit par accéder à sa demande. Ses actions sont décrites sous un aspect positif mais sont grandement sujettes à caution.
> 
> 3/ Ceci reste un travail de fiction et ne reflète en aucun cas l'éthique personnelle de l'auteur.


End file.
